dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ur-Dragon
Legend tells of an immensely powerful undead dragon that appears in the Everfall beneath Gran Soren. In New Game+ the Ur-Dragon can easily be accessed via a purple riftstone on the beach within Cassardis. Overview The Ur-Dragon encounter in Dragon's Dogma takes the form of an asynchronous, ongoing online encounter, where players and their parties from around the world compete online to take down the Ur-Dragon. The effect and damage done by of each of these parties is combined until the creature is defeated. This will take multiple encounters, but all players who inflict damage on the Ur-Dragon can receive great spoils. The Arisen that inflicts the final blow will receive the greatest reward of all, and all slayers of the Ur-Dragon have their names and play times recorded in the hall of fame. Offline players will still be able to take on the Ur-Dragon alone, but receive different rewards. The Ur-Dragon is essentially an optional end-game boss, located Beyond the Rift. Multiple Arisen can inflict the "final blow" to the same online dragon. Defeating the Ur-Dragon unlocks "The Messiah" trophy. Information and Stats General Info Stats Immune to Petrification Immune to Exequy Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops *Ascalon *Dragon ClawWakestone *Dragon Horn *Dragon Scale *Great Dragon Alula *Great Dragon Claw *Heaven's Key *Putrid Dragon Scale *Volant White *20xWakestone Drops from Broken Heart *Dragon Scale *Dragon Horn (head only) *Dragon Claw *Great Dragon Claw *Great Dragon Alula *Putrid Dragon Scale *Rotten Ambrosial Meat *Sour Ambrosial Meat (stomach only) *Wakestone Shard (head only) Online Only Drops *Abyssinal Armor set (Coat, bracers, boots) *Angel's Fist *Lambent Shield *Lustrous Greatshield *Siegfried's Mask *St. George's Mask *Beowulf Mask *Apollo Mask *Totem Mace *Talarian White Note: offline Ur-Dragon rewards might be limited to Ascalon, Volant White, and Heaven's Key. This editor has not seen any other weapons or armor drop in 20 kills. Note: Section needs editing. Confirm any drops weapon drops you were able to get offline here: Speculation Rumors *The health bar of the online Ur-Dragon isn't fully accurate **e.g. if you deplete 1/8 of his total health online it might not represent 1/8 of his total health according to the server which tracks his status Confirmed *With each new generation the Ur- Dragon grows stronger. *Being killed or fleeing from the Ur-Dragon will restore a heart. (Which in essence is your heart, remember how pawns comment on how the Dragon is wraught with hearts of Arisen.) *A Maker's Finger will instantly kill a heart. (Need to test to see if damage inflicts remaining health of the heart hit or set amount. I.e. test Maker's finger on a weak heart and on a strong heart to see if health removed is different.) *Dying - 100% of YOUR health restore to the Ur-Dragon. The more health YOU have, the more he gets if you die. *Wakestone - 75% of your health. Not as bad, but still damned bad if you use several thinking its okay. *Runaway - 125% of your health given to the Dragon. They call it the coward's penalty. ONLY applies if you kill the three pawns, so you can pop in and check the leader board without penalty. Tactics *Blows to darkened areas are useless. (One of the first things my pawn stated after the fight began.) So attacking the brightly coloured spots (the hearts of the past Arisen) would be your best bet. *Attacking the jointed structures (knees, elbows, etc.) will attack multiple spots of the Ur-Dragon at the same time, exploit this to do much more damage in a much narrower timeframe. *Destroy the tail and wing hearts earlier on for an easier time later, when it becomes frenzied. Avoid the frontal right arm while frenzied as you can still be hit while grappling it. *Every 10 minutes the Dragon will fly away in the middle of battle. This allows the player to return for supplies and rest. Don't worry the Dragon's HP does not Reset. Simply just return where you left off. *The Left Arm staggers easily. If you see it charging up a spell or its special AoE, blows to the left arm are an easy way to stop his casting. *You can tell if your doing damage to the Ur-Dragon by the colour of the blood that comes out when you attack. If it is purple you are doing damage, if it white/greyish then you are NOT doing any damage (ie your attacking bones). *If you wish to get a final blow on the online Ur-Dragon, rather than running in and out (which counts as fleeing and heals him) browse some internet forums or chats. You don't have to post just wait until there are several accounts of him being dead. *After the online Ur-Dragon is killed once he will be set to a dead status. He will have no health and attacking his weak points once or twice should be enough to break them. Once you break all his remaining weak points you will receive rewards as is you delivered a killing blow. This 30 minute period after he has been killed on one players console is called the grace period and after it is over a new generation will spawn. *AN ASSASSIN IS THE BEST CLASS IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE SURVIVING! The assassins invisiblilty ability is essentually god mode (you cannot be hit by any of his attacks) combine this with holy enchanted daggers (I currently use the ones I got from a kill) along with a strong bow you can do massive damage extremely quickly as you can constantly attack without having to get away from his magic casts. DO NOT CLIMB HIM WHILE INVISIBLE--you will drain a massive amount of staminia simply use 100 kisses when he is charging his casts, bow shots when you are at a distance and regular attacks. Normally using this method one can do about 1/8 of a bar of damage (most ive seen from any of my other classes) If using this method come prepared with a large stock of large mushrooms (I noramlly use around 30 per a round) Trivia *This is, by far, the single strongest creature in the game. *As the Ur-Dragon takes damage to each location on it's body, those locations begin to look tattered and eventually rotted out. Additionally, the Ur-Dragon can be disemboweled, dropping pieces of Ambirosinal Meat and dragon pieces onto the ground. *The Ur-Dragon has been killed over 64 times. (as of 6-9-2012) on the PS3, 30 times on the Xbox (as of 6-10-2012) Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead